The only warmth I need
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Kakuzu was so cheap that he didn't let them turn on the heat in the hideout during the coldest of days. Kakuhidan


Snow fell vigorously outside, blanketing anything that was visible. It looked beautiful but it didn't feel as good as it looked. _Especially_ in the Akatsuki hideout. Kakuzu was such a "cheap ass," as Hidan put it, that he didn't let them turn on the heat. So the 35 degrees that it was outside also applied to the inside.

"Let us turn on the fucking heat you bastard!" Hidan growled at Kakuzu who was leaning nonchalantly by the thermostat. Kakuzu just glared at his partner.

"Just because you feel fine, doesn't mean we do, un! Turn on the heat! Un!" Deidara protested. Sasori grabbed onto the artist's arms so he wouldn't be able to hurt Kakuzu.

"Calm down Dei." Sasori hushed in the bomber's ear. Deidara grimaced. Sasori was a puppet, no matter what the temperature was, it didn't affect him. Deidara opened his mouth to say that fact but closed it, not wanting to insult his Danna.

"Normally I don't like getting into arguements," Pein said, walking in front of the others, "but it's freezing in here Kakuzu, if we turn up the heat it'd-"

"Everybody has blankets. Put those to use. With the higher demand of heat, the prices have gone up so we'll be saving alot of money this way." Kakuzu explained. The top of Hidan's scythe raced at Kakuzu with incredible speed and smashed into the wall beside him, not the side by the thermostat, going deep into the hard surface.

"That is bullshit! Stop being an ass and fucking turn on the heat!" Hidan roared. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed and black threads sprang at Hidan. They quickly wrapped around his head and began sewing Hidan's lips together. After, the remaining threads returned to Kakuzu's arm.

Hidan was pointing at Kakuzu and was barely making any noises; he was probably trying to curse at him. Kakuzu's lips were curved up at the corners. Sweet sweet silence.

"Anyone else want to complain about the cold?" Kakuzu asked the rest of the members. No one made a sound. "Good. Now go away." The group dispersed, not wishing to get their mouths sewn up like Hidan.

The only people left in the room was Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan was anything but near to calming down. "I'm not undoing it and I'm not going to unsow your lips." Kakuzu informed him. Hidan glared at the miser. He pointed to himself and started shivering. "I know you're cold, what do you want me to do about that?" As if he had to ask. Hidan's arm shot out and pointed to the themostat with his pointer finger. Kakuzu shook his head and Hidan pointed a different finger at Kakuzu.

"No."

Hidan's glare intensed and then he began clawing at the threads on his face. Kakuzu got some amusement watching the jashinist struggle, especially when Hidan ended up running into the wall. "Dumbass." The masochist yelled something inaudible. "I like your silence." Kakuzu mused.

A devious thought entered the miser's head. Poor little Hidan was freezing and the kind Kakuzu knew _exactly_ what would warm him up for sure. "Hidan, come here." Kakuzu beckoned politely. Hidan looked at him confusedly before complying.

Hidan soon found himself against the wall with the opening of his cloak clutched tightly in the banker's hands. The threads that were on his mouth receeded to Kakuzu and the threads were replaced with a pair of soft, warm lips. Kakuzu's lips moved against Hidan's and made the color return in them, no longer were they blue like Kisame's.

Kakuzu's hands worked on HIdan's cloak, unbuttoning it. After a few buttons, the cloak just fell to the floor. Kakuzu pulled his lips from hidan's and breathed. Hidan's spine tingled when Kakuzu's warm breath blew on his face.

He moved his lips to the side of Hidan's neck and began kissing it fervently, making Hidan groan in response. "You . . . bastard." He said halfway out of breath. Kakuzu stopped kissing and smirked. Better to be the bastard than the bitch, in which Hidan clearly was. He resumed his kissing as his hands went around Hidan's waist, lingering just above the masochist's pants. His touch went up Hidan's body and rubbed Hidan's nipple, making it hard. Hidan moaned again and Kakuzu returned his lips to Hidan's. His tongue slipped into Hidan's mouth. Hidan gripped Kakuzu's cloak and pulled, making sure his hot tongue would not leave. Their tongues wrestled a bit and until Kakuzu pulled back. A trail of saliva was strung from his tongue to Hidan's.

Kakuzu pulled away from Hidan altogether. Hidan's face was a bright red. Kakuzu looked at the thermostat. "Do you want to turn up the heat now?" He asked.

"Fuck no," Hidan replied, making the space between him and Kakuzu slimmer, "you're all I need."


End file.
